KazumaAyano - Carry On
by Camila Jimenez
Summary: In this story Kazuma and Ayano start out in a bad shape but it's when a secret is reviewed that thing between them change though a new enemy shows up that things take a turn for the worse.


This is a fanfiction of Kaze No Stigma I am not stealing these characters I am simply borrowing them and arranging the story a bit. In this fanfiction Kazuma and Ayano start off in bad shape they seem to be becoming apart, but something happens between them that changes everything. Read more to find out.

Kazuma

She was falling. Pink hair cold against her face, as I saw her falling to the frigid water.

"Ayano..." I whispered.

I came back to my senses just after i said her name, as if it was an ON switch to my brain. I rushed to catch her, but was too late she had fallen deep in the ocean water. Too far in for me to see where she'd gone.

I flew as fast as I could towards the water, and jumped.

Ayano

I had been attacked by somebody on my way home. I couldn't see the attackers face it was covered in some strange cloth. I instantly thought; _pervert. _But realized, that he wanted to kill me which made my anger rise even higher.

But here I was. Unconscious not thinking not dreaming just falling. I had been defeated.

I opened my eyes at the thought of falling, and saw Kazuma looking down at me.

"You're awake, it was about time" He said in his cool, annoying voice.

"Your so annoying sometimes, is that really how talk to someone who was attacked and put unconscious?" I said to him bitterly.

"Well if you would _pay attention _for once maybe this wouldn't have happened" He said. _What was wrong with him? _I thought.

"well you're supposed to be my bodyguard, you're not doing such a good job if you ask me" I said.

Kazuma just stood up and walked over to the window. I stood up angry at him, and even my reaction to our encounter, and headed for the door, when I felt my arm being grabbed.

It was Kazuma with a serious look on his face, not like the mocking one he had given me a few minutes ago.

"Wait.." He said. I blushed and turned towards him. Why did he grab m-

Suddenly, Kazuma took me in an embrace as soft and tight as my feelings for him (which weren't real... I think) "Kazuma...?" I whispered.

"I was so worried when I heard what had happened..." He said to my ear, his breath send chills down my spine.

"Sorry..." I said. He stepped away and looked at me in confusion.

"What?" I asked, embarrassed at my response.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked with a smirk which made me unstable and My legs gave up on my rapidly beating heart.

Kazuma

I quickly put my hand to her back, to steady her as she almost fainted on top of me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, she nodded.

"You should go home, I'll walk you," I said, but she just nodded, and looked down at the floor. _Was she blushing?_ I thought.

"Let's go" I said and took my jacket.

When we got to the lobby we looked outside, it was raining like the sky had been holding all this rain in for days and was finally releasing all of it.

"You kids shouldn't go out in this rain, there have been 3 car accidents and the lightning's been hitting people in the streets, you should stay in tonight" said the lobby guy, behind the counter.

"I don't think so, I'm not staying with _him_," Ayano said.

"But aren't you two dating? you guys make a cute couple," said the guy. But we ignored him, it's not the first time someone has said that to us.

I was surprised Ayano hadn't burst in anger this time.

"Ayano, he's right you should stay maybe get a room if you want" I said a little too strictly.

"No!" Ayano said. I could _see_ the anger emerging out of her, honestly seeing she could get so angry and wasn't in a battle was extraordinary.

"I have to go home," she said.

"I'll take you when the storm clears, geez just be patient for once, Ayano" I said. Her face was now red, she looked ready to kill.

"Ayano calm down, Jugo wouldn't like you walking home in the rain especially not after what happened" I said my voice was neither worried nor bitter, but nonchalant in its own way. After a hesitant moment Ayano said;

"Ugh, fine I'll stay" she said.

"Come on," I said, and headed to my room Ayano just a few steps behind.

Ayano

Kazuma lead us back to the room as I walked behind him. We were quite on the way, but it wasn't an awkward silence it was pleasant and calm.

I woke up in kazuma's bed he said he would take the couch, it was still dark outside. I stood up as silently as I could and headed for the bathroom. I spotted the couch where kazuma was sleeping and tried to get a closer look at his face in the dark.

Kazuma was sleeping peacefully in the couch like a kid in a queen sized bed. He opened his eyes and I immediately blushed and looked away at the floor.

I felt my arm being grabbed and in just a second I was in kazuma's warm and tender embrace.

"Kazuma..?" I whispered.

"Tsui Ling..." He mumbled, but I still heard him and jolted up from the couch. I felt my heart ache and I looked the other way.

_He thinks I'm Tsui Ling? _I thought. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and ran to the bathroom which was all the way in the back of the apartment. (Not very helpful)

I few days had passed since the night kazuma mistook me for Tsui Ling. I was eating cake with nanase and yukari in my favorite cake store.

"So, Ayano how's it going with kazuma?" Yukari said with her cute little smirk that she only uses to tease me.

"Can we not talk about him for once?" I groaned.

I had been avoiding kazuma since the other night I was embarrassed of what I had done and decided to keep my distance.

"You guys wanna do something today watch a movie maybe?" I asked.

"Sure I wanted to go watch that new movie that's coming out today. It's called... Oh that's right, finding the light" nanase said.

"Alright! Let's do it!" I said said smiling as bright as the sun.

Kazuma

I could have sworn I was hugging Tsui Ling that night but the moment I saw that glimpse of pink hair I realized It had been Ayano, and I also realized that I hurt her feelings. I hadn't seen her in two days, usually I see her twice a day.

"Sir are you going to to order something?" The waitress said and I looked up at the beautiful young women she was about my age maybe younger, with golden eyes and hair that looked like daylight.

"Yes could I have the spacial with lemonade please," I said and she nodded and wrote it down on her writing pad.

"It'll be ready in a few" she said and went to the next table.

I never thought I'd say say this but I actually miss Ayano and her naive personality, and her loug-

_No shut up, kazuma_. I thought. Why would I miss her? Geez...

Ayano

The movie was over and yukari and nanase headed home, I was walking to the park by myself. Ren told me to hang out with him a bit tomorrow but I don't think he'll be able to, or that I'll have the energy to. His father put him in a boarding school, he thinks it's best for him and it was too late to stop him when he gave us the news. For he had already sent Ren to the school.

I was now in the park's entrance, I walked in and found a seat over by the pond. The ducks were quacking and people were throwing them bread.

My phone rang and I picked up on the third ring out of habit.

"Hello?" I said.

"Ayano? Where are you right now?" It was my dad Jugo.

"I'm at the park, why?" I asked, I've never heard him in such a concerned voice.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" I asked concerned.

"You and kazuma need to get here right now, so come home and I'll explain" he hung the phone and I stood up and made my way home.

_Great, another secret just what I was waiting for. _I thought.

Kazuma

I got a call from Jugo, but he didn't explain he just told me to get there as fast as I could.

I was already inside Jugo's room when Ayano walked in. She was wearing her usual uniform but she wore a bow that matched the skirt.

"What's going on dad? Why did we need to be here so fast?" she said a bit concerned.

"There is a powerful yoma terrorizing the restaurant Chiodori it is considered one of the ancients " he said, I heard Ayano gasp in surprise.

"What's an ancient yoma?" I asked angrily.

"An ancient yoma would be the spirits that have been around since the beginning of time these are the most powerful of their kind and we need you two to take it out, it has threatens to kill who ever blocks it's way" said Jugo. "And so far you two are the strongest magic users in the Easter hemisphere"

"oh.." Ayano responded.

"When do head down, Jugo?" I asked.

"You'll be sent there tomorrow start packing, you guys will stay in the restaurant for a few days since it at such long distance." He said,

Just then Ayano stood up and walked right out of the room.

Ayano

I couldn't take the pressure of the room and I need some air, so I walked out without warning.

"Ayano," I heard my name from behind, and turned my head towards the familiar voice, it was kazuma who stood before me.

"You ok...?" He asked. Ha. Like I have an answer for that.

"I don't know" I said and he looked surprised at my response.

"Trust me I don't like the ancient yoma idea either but what can we do? You can't stop a yoma without fighting it" he said.

"But what if I mess up and it gets worse?" I said a little scared but I don't think he noticed.

"No you won't and if you do I'll be there"

"How can you just take this like it's completely normal!" I yelled tears filling the back of my eyes.

"Ayano, I'm not. Its _not _normal" He said he sounded desperate.

"I just need be alone for a while, bye Kazuma" I said and started walking, but Kazuma took hold of my arms and turned me towards him.

"No, stop avoiding me. Why are you avoiding me, Ayano?" There was a strange look in his eyes I've never seen it before.

"I'm not avoiding you I've been busy" I said a little modestly.

"With what?" He said. I didn't say anything so he had to talk first but he wasn't he was waiting for me to respond.

"Is it because I called you Tsui Ling? Is that it?" He said in a serious tone.

I didn't respond once again I just avoided eye contact. I turned around and walked away ashamed and embarrassed. _Why did he care? as far as I know he thinks I a replacement for Tsui Ling, expect I don't like him like that. And neither did she for all I know..._

He called my name but I didn't respond just kept walking to my room.

When I got to my room I layed down on my bed and closed my eyes and went to sleep.

I was standing on a battlefield fighting alongside strangers and the other army was about to attack I spotted Kazuma he seemed to be... _Fighting _with the people that were about to attack me.

When the army hit I felt a sharp pain in my stomach region. I looked up and realized that Kazuma had stabbed a sword in my stomach. There were tears in his eyes as he said; "I'm sorry, Ayano I'm so sorry" I sunk to my knees, everything was blacking out and the last thing I saw was kazuma's sad face looking at me as I died in his arms.

I woke up screaming, but came back to my senses once I adjusted to my surroundings. The room was dark and it looked like it was past midnight outside.

I stood up and felt around the room for my jacket, I was heading out for a midnight walk around the house.

Kazuma

My eyes were heavy and my head felt numb as I lay down in bed, and thought of nothing while spacing out of the world. I was asleep after a few minutes of staring off into space.

I had packed up for the trip and was on my way to the train, when I spotted Ayano inside the train she was looking back at me with an expressionless face. I looked back at her with the same expression and entered the train. _I have to tell her. _I thought.

I sat next to Ayano because we were obviously on the same stop and said; "hey"

She didn't reply for a second but she turned towards me and said "hi, Kazuma" and turned back towards the window.

The silence was killing me this was a side of Ayano I've never seen before and it made me think I'd never see her cheerful side again.

"Look, Ayano I'm sorry ok? I really am and I get that is my fault and that it was my mistake but please stop acting like this," I felt my heart clench when I said that.

"I'm not mad, Kazuma ok? I'm just. I don't know..." She said but t I didn't believe a single word, especially when she faked me that smile.

"Then stop avoiding me and pretending your not mad when I know you are" I said.

"It wasn't like this between us you know? We use to have dinner together and It was _fun _just being around you, Ayano" I said and saw her eyes getting shiny with tears but didn't mention it I needed to get to the point or she'll just block me out again.

"So? All you did was make fun of me anyway. Kazuma face it I know you think I'm just another person to be protected and I don't need your protection" She said bitterly. I have never seen her so serious I must have really hurt her when I called her Tsui Ling that night. _Now I have to tell her, and I will. _

"Ayano, the truth is that, that night I called you Tsui Ling was also the night of her death and I... I'm so sorry I mistook you for her I didn't know it would hurt you that bad," I said and her face stiffened.

"Why are you like this?" She asked as if it was a mystery, maybe it was because I had no answer for her.

"Because I'm human... Because I..." I can't tell her. I can't tell her she stole my heart, I can't tell her she did it with her eyes closed and not even realizing it. I just can't. But at this rate I'll lose the little part of her I have so its best I do...

Ayano

"Ayano, I...L..love you..." He said, looking in my eyes as if searching for something.

"Kazuma..." It was in that moment I remember all our arguments all our laughs and promises, all our memories with Ren and all the ones that were only me and him alone. I realized he had become part of my life and I was taking that for granted I also realized just how much it hurt me when he called me Tsui Ling and thought if this was what love felt like. If it felt like your heart was beating at the speed of light and your brain was filled with thought of that person it felt like when you can't see past that person anymore when he takes up most of your field of vision. That's when I realized I like him too.

"I... I love you too, Kazuma" I said his eyes glitters with joy.

Suddenly Kazuma pulled towards him and he took me into his warm and soft embrace.

"Ayano..." He said with just about the softest voice. But the train stopped and he seemed to be reminded we were in public.

When we were stepping out of the train I thought.

_Now this is where it gets serious. _We walked out hand in hand as the sun was setting, the wind blew softly and calmly.

This is the end of my first chapter hope you I liked it. Just keep this in mind; I made Kazuma and Ayano declare their love so soon for one reason and one reason only... Read my next chapter and you might just find out. Just maybe I can't guarantee it yet.

I will post the next chapter maybe not too soon because I'm writing this on my crappy mini iPad and it is not easy, but once I get my computer fixed I'll post chapters every week. I promise. Bye.

.


End file.
